


John  has the best bad ideas

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: He knew it was a bad idea, before he even did it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this yesterday while I was v. very wired on caffeine. It's a different style for me; a little less formal than my usual writing, but I'm pleased with the results. Thanks to spes_abrin for the quick beta.

He knew it was a bad idea, before he even did it. But Rodney had almost _died_ and John needed to be sure that everything was okay. After leaving the infirmary, John had shoved Rodney into the nearest supply closet.  
  
With a muffled curse, Rodney stumbled into the small space.  
  
John had only planned for a quick handjob, maybe a blowjob; hadn't intended for things to get out of control. But the moment Rodney caught on; the moment he realized why they were there, he had John pressed against the wall, kissing him messily until John's knees _buckled_.  
  
"Jesus, Rodney," he groaned as Rodney bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder. John sucked in a ragged breath as Rodney's hand slipped into his boxers, jacking him slowly. And how the fuck did his pants get undone? He was shaking as Rodney nipped lightly, tracing unknown equations into the skin of his jaw.  
  
At some point, John must have closed his eyes, lost track of where his was, because Rodney's breath, hot and quivery in his ear, startled him. "I wanna fuck you," he murmured.  
  
And yes, yes, John wanted that too, because he was turning around, pants and boxers pooling at his ankles, and pressing his hands against the wall.  
  
"God, you're so," Rodney started, but didn't finish, _didn't need to_ , because John understood.  
  
"Yeah." John's voice was shaky, unfamiliar to his own ears. He spread his legs as wide as his pants would allow, gasping as cool, slick fingers traced his hole. "Rodney," he moaned and bit his lower lip so he couldn't say anything else.  
  
Rodney was too gentle, too careful and it made John feel like a girl. Desperately, he shoved himself back onto Rodney's fingers which earned him a strangled moan and Rodney finally got with the picture. John heard the sound of foil being ripped and glanced over his shoulder to see Rodney fumbling on a condom. "Rodney," he growled impatiently.  
  
And then finally, Rodney was shoving into him and John's whole body was singing from the burn and stretch. Rodney stilled for a minute, the only sound in the room their harsh panting. John didn't want to wait; didn't want time to adjust. He wanted to feel this; feel it later, feel it tomorrow, feel it next week. He squeezed and Rodney's hips stuttered forward, jerking into action as he started to fuck John roughly.  
  
At some point, John must have stopped biting his lip, because he realized he was talking, a litany of, "yeah, come on Rodney, fuck me."  
  
Rodney's fingers were curled around John's hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises, another reminder that he was here, that this happened.  
  
A hand wrapped around his dick; he wasn't sure if it was his or Rodney's. He was so close, teetering on the edge for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. John shifted and squeezed again, trying to get Rodney right there, _right there_.  
  
"Jesus, fuck, John," Rodney groaned as John came and followed him a few thrusts later.  
  
John waited for the panic to well up in his chest; waited for the list of excuses to fall from his lips, but then Rodney kissed the base of his spine like it was sacred; helped him clean up and straighten his clothes.  
  
When their eyes finally met, Rodney was blushing and, god help him, John found it endearing. So, instead, John said, "Wanna go to lunch, buddy?"  
  
And Rodney rolled his eyes and cuffed him on the shoulder and answered fondly, "Idiot."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=13594>  



End file.
